Transcending Lifetimes
by favoroftheorchids
Summary: "She's dead, Asami! Don't you get that? Dead!" Makorra, sort of.
1. I've Missed You

He had lost her.

She'd gone in to fight Amon, to take him down, and she had lost. Well, she defeated Amon, but he managed to kill her.

_Before she'd gone in, she turned to them. "If anything happens to me—"_

_ "It won't," Mako and Bolin both cut her off forcefully._

_ She eyed them and continued, "If anything happens to me, I want you to find the next Avatar. He'll be an Earthbender. You could train him, Bo," she says, a hint of a glimmer in her eye. "Please, promise me you'll just…look after him for me, alright?"_

_ Once she had agreements from all three, she hugged them all, then turned to leave. At the last second she spun around and kissed Mako full on the lips; shocked, and not wanting to respond because of Asami standing next to him, he tried his best to stand ramrod straight. Breaking away, Korra looked to Asami and softly said, "I'm sorry."_

_ "Korra—" Mako choked out as she walked away, lifting his arm. She gave him one last lingering glance and slowly, he let his arm drop. She walked away._

XXX

"Mako," Asami says to him. "Will you stop? They haven't found the next Avatar yet, and even when they do, they won't announce it till he's sixteen."

Aggravated, Mako looks up from his _Republic City Times_, shakes his head, and says, "Aang was twelve. Korra was four. You don't know."

"Even still, it's only been two years, Mako!" He only ruffles the paper to straighten it and keeps reading. "It's because you still love her, don't you?"

When he doesn't respond, she accuses, "You do! You always did, and now you're hoping to get some sort of sick relationship out of her next life! Well, guess what, it's probably a boy anyway!"

Mako purses his lips and jumps up, flinging the paper aside. "She's _dead_, Asami! Don't you get that? Dead! Gone! You have no reason to be jealous! She's _dead_, goddammit!" He pumped a fist, shooting flames into the empty air, then collapsed back into the chair, head in his hands. "She's dead," he repeated, softer this time, more to himself than to Asami.

Asami walked out the door.

XXX

A few years later, Mako is traveling the Earth Kingdom looking for her reincarnation. He finally finds the kid in a small village outside Gaoling. Kuru.

"Uh, can I help you with somethin', mister?" the kid asks warily as Mako approaches.

"Kuru?"

"Yeah, and you gotta deal with it." The kid crosses his arms. The corner of Mako's mouth twitched. It was her.

"I promised someone I'd find you," he says simply.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Kuru challenges.

This time Mako smiles ever so slightly. "Just a girl I used to know," he replies. "Her name was Korra. Maybe you'll get to meet her someday."

"That sounds familiar," Kuru comments.

"Could I talk to your parents?" asks Mako. "If you don't mind."

The six-or-seven-year-old boy takes his hand and begins leading him forward. "Come on, I'll take you to them!"

"Hello, Korra," Mako whispers. "I've missed you."

**This is what I do at two in the morning. Actually, now it's almost four because I just can't sleep. It was written out longhand first, then I've just typed it up. When my half-awake brain thought of the "she's dead" part, I had to write it down.**

**I know both Mako and especially Asami are OOC, but they had to be for this to work. And it was 2 AM. Bear with me.**


	2. Are You Sure?

_**Lyda is pronounced Lee-dah.**_

As they approached the house, Kuru let go of Mako's hand and ran ahead. He dashed into the small cabin crying, "Mom! Dad! There's a guy here who wants to talk to you!"

A woman appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on a towel. "Er, hello," she said, trying to be as cheery as possible. "What can I do for you?"

Mako bowed. "My name is Mako," he began. "I have news about your son."

At that point a man emerged next to the woman. "What did he do now?"

"No, no, nothing! Can we talk alone?" The couple invited him inside, sending Kuru away, and introduced themselves as Shan and Lyda.

"What is it?" Lyda asked as soon as they were inside. She served Mako a cup of tea, which he took gratefully. "I'm sorry it's not hot," she apologized.

"It's okay," Mako waved her off, Firebending the tea to the preferred temperature. He took a sip, then continued, "I believe your son is the Avatar."

A collective gasp followed. "And why would you be the one to tell us this?" Shan demanded. "I've heard the Order of the White Lotus is the one looking for the Avatar."

"They are. So am I. See, I was…friends with—with Avatar Korra," he explained, stumbling over the word "friend." It would be easier to say, he figured. "She had all of us—me, my brother, and my girlfriend at the time—promise to find the next Avatar. She didn't want him to grow up like she did, secluded by the Order.

"Kuru is the right age," continued Mako. "He also told me the name Korra sounded familiar. And…there was something he said. Something…something Korra used to say."

"You really loved her," Lyda observed quietly.

Mako looked away, down at the floor. "Yeah." _I never even told her. _He cleared his throat and, trying to ignore Lyda's sympathetic look, went back to the subject of Kuru with, "He told me I had to deal with it."

Shan and Lyda chucked. "He's always saying that," Shan said. "You're saying it's because Avatar Korra did?" He sounded a bit skeptical, but Mako nodded.

At that moment Kuru burst through the front door. "Flameo, Hotman!" he greeted Mako cheerily as he continued on his way. His parents both looked to Mako, who shrugged.

XXX

Bolin roared up in his Satomobile, revving the engine just because he could, and screeched to a stop in front of his brother, who was not amused by the wind brought by the car blowing in his face. "Climb in, bro," Bolin invited, and he did so.

While they drove, Bolin chattered about a mile a minute. "Can you see any of Korra in him? Is he anything like Korra? What's this kid's name again? Oh! I could teach him Earthbending, and then you could teach him Firebending, and by the time he's ready for air I'm sure the Airbender kids will be old enough! Maybe Jinora, but Ikki might not be bad, it really depends on this kid's personality, don't you think? Not Meelo though. How did you find him?"

Mako pressed his fingers to his temples. "Bo, slow down. I'm not Ikki, I can't answer a million questions at once. Pick…two."

"Sorry. How about…what's his name and is he like Korra?"

Mako turned his head to look out the window. "Kuru, and yes."

And no matter how hard Bolin pressed, his brother refused to divulge any more information on the reincarnation of their friend and stared out at the scenery, lost in his own thoughts.

**Alright guys, you've officially corrupted me. I wasn't going to write any more but the positive response I got just called for it and last night I couldn't sleep because I had to write this before it would leave me alone. You happy now? You made me lose sleep on a school night. Monday, no less.**

**(It was worth it.)**

** Anyway, these won't really play out like a story, I think, but be a series of oneshots involving training Kuru and such. Oh, and Lyda is named after my Cambodian friend; after struggling for twenty minutes with that woman's name, I go on Facebook, see Lyda and was like YES.**


End file.
